


Bedroom Talk

by ofamaranthlie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofamaranthlie/pseuds/ofamaranthlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saix and Axel finally have some alone time, despite the fact that their bed is uncomfortable as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So, the backstory behind this fanfic. I posted a screencap I took of Axel and Saix from Kingdom Hearts 1.5 on my tumblr, and people commented on how everything in the room is so white and that the beds look uncomfortable. I was amused, and I decided to address these things in a fanfic. Basically, it was just an excuse to write more Saixel porn. Enjoy!

Slumped in his chair in the impeccably white room, Axel barely bites back a wide yawn as Xenmas continues ranting and raving about…something or another. The man is nothing short of batty, Axel has come to learn, and all he hears is mindless droning about Kingdom Hearts and the importance of hearts and blah blah blah. Truth be told, Axel tuned him out some time ago. As he learned when he first joined the Organization, Xemnas likes to hear himself talk about the same things over and over.

Axel huffs and petulantly crosses his arms. Maybe one day Xemnas will lose his voice from all of his babbling and spare everyone else this headache.

A quick glance across the room reveals that Saix’s gaze is glued to Xemnas as if the secret to the universe is hidden in this heart spiel, and Axel quietly scoffs. It’s a façade, Axel knows, but an annoying one still; of course, it would not do for the Superior’s newly promoted second-in-command to be distracted during an important meeting, but that did not make it any less disgusting to watch. 

Rather than being disheartened, Axel simply sees this as a fun challenge. He stares at Saix through half-lidded, unblinking eyes, waiting for his friend to notice the scrutiny. Isa always seemed to know when Lea demanded his attention (which was quite often), and surely Saix possesses the same trait.

Just when Axel begins to doubt, Saix’s head tilts to the side just enough to peer at the redhead. Feeling victorious, Axel flashes Saix a smile that’s all teeth and wicked invitations. Saix simply narrows his eyes a fraction before turning back to Xemnas, playing the part of a devoted follower once more. For a moment, Axel thinks that Saix rebuffed him in favor of Xemnas, but surely Saix would never do that.

Sure enough, when the damned meeting is finally brought to an end and the Nobodies begin to go their separate ways, Saix wordlessly follows Axel down the stark white hallways toward Axel’s room. Axel does not turn to look at his companion at all during the quick journey – not even when he reaches and opens the door - using Saix’s footsteps as the main indication of Saix’s presence. 

The moment that they are both inside and the door is closed, Saix slams Axel against the door, and Axel’s soft sound of surprise becomes smothered by hungry lips claiming his own in a hard kiss. When they eventually pull away, Saix levels Axel a look that might have been intimidating if his breathing wasn’t so ragged and his pupils weren’t blown with desire.

“You’re a brat,” Saix says, and Axel responds by leaning in to nip at Saix’s bottom lip.

“But you like it.”

Saix does not refute this, and Axel leers up at him through his eyelashes, a sultry, wanton look that Saix was never able to deny in the past. Sure enough, Saix gives a groan in what might be defeat or want as he tugs Axel forward, a hand painfully knotting in unruly red hair as they kiss again, a desperate meeting of lips, tongues, and teeth. They begin to blindly stumble toward the bed while their hands furiously work at each other’s robes, unzipping and pushing them off one another. Axel laughs into the kiss as Saix nearly trips over the forgotten clothing in the urgency to get to the bed; biting Axel’s lips hard enough to bleed in punishment, Saix presses Axel down onto the bed in one quick, unceremonious movement.

The moment that Axel’s back hits the bed, he grimaces in pain. 

When he and Saix first arrived, he swore that the bedrooms and interior designing were someone’s idea of a cruel joke. Why would anyone paint the rooms in nothing but blinding white? Who decided it would be a good idea to have beds as stiff and unyielding as wood? Axel could close his eyes to block out the horrid white, but there was little he could do about the hard bed, especially since the Superior did not think it practical to provide them with proper blankets.

Axel tries to focus on Saix, the way his body feels so good pressed against his, and the sharp pleasure-pain from the kisses and bites that Saix peppers on his neck. But all Axel can really focus on is the ache in his back that no amount of squirming can relieve, as much as he tries.

Saix must view Axel’s wriggling as a ploy for domination, as Saix is quick to pin Axel’s hands to the bed. Axel groans, though far from pleasure.

“Shit, Isa, can’t you do something about these beds? Put in a complaint to Xemnas about them, since you’re all promoted and whatever,” Axel complains, his head tilted back to give Saix better access to the pale column of his neck.

The words cause Saix to still for a second before he releases Axel’s captive hands. Warm breath caresses Axel’s reddened skin for a moment as Saix lifts his head to meet Axel’s disgruntled stare.

“What about the beds?” Saix asks at last.

Axel gawks at Saix as if he just spontaneously sprouted a second head. “Are you telling me you haven’t noticed that these beds are hard as a rock? Seriously, what the fuck was Xemnas thinking when he got these? He could at least have given us some blankets, the cheap bastard.”

A faint look of amusement shines in Saix’s eyes. “They’re not so bad.”

A protest is on the tip of his tongue, but Axel clamps his mouth shut as an idea comes to mind. Saix must sense that his friend has mischief on his mind, as his brows furrow again just like Isa would do whenever a light bulb went off in Lea’s head so long ago. Axel simply smiles, slow and carnivorous.

“Well, if you don’t mind them so much, then _you_ can be on the bottom tonight.”

Before Saix can get a word in edgewise, Axel grabs Saix’s shoulders and flips their positions with ease. Saix narrows his eyes in thought as Axel adjusts to the new arrangement, slowly pressing their groins together until Saix’s breath hitches. Axel does no more than that, his focus on Saix’s face as he waits for permission to go further. Saix rarely yields when it comes to control in the bedroom, which Axel generally does not mind; he is happy to take control whenever Saix is in the mood to let go, but Axel cannot be sure that now is one of those times. It is only when Saix gives a slight nod of his head that Axel grins and leans down to kiss Saix again.

Given how busy Saix usually is, it is rare for them to have proper time for each other these days. Most of their sexual encounters are relegated to quick blowjobs and the occasional fuck in storage closets or whatever empty room they can find. Now that they actually have time to spare, Axel has to mentally war with himself to slow down and enjoy the moment rather than urgently take what is so sweetly offered. His hands languidly explore Saix’s body as he kisses and bites every inch of skin that he can, wanting to cover Saix’s body with marks to remind Saix that though he may be the Superior’s second-in-command, Saix does not belong to him in the slightest. Beneath it all, they have no true allegiance to the Organization nor to anyone else; they belong only to each other, their alliance having been forged long, long ago. 

Saix responds to the attention in kind, arching into the touches and swallowing sounds of pleasure as Axel works his way lower. Seeing Saix slowly become undone by Axel’s hands and mouth is a sinful sight to behold, and Axel can’t help but to look up at his lover occasionally, taking in the image of Saix losing his composure. 

As Axel traces his tongue along Saix’s inner thighs and around his thick cock, a hand buries itself in Axel’s hair again and roughly tugs. 

“Stop teasing,” Saix hisses, and his voice sounds so _wrecked_ that Axel finds himself even more aroused.

“Pushy,” Axel purrs against Saix’s skin, causing Saix to bite back another sound from the vibrations.

Deciding to be a merciful, Axel leans over and rummages through a drawer at the bedside table (that is, like everything else in the fucking room, white) until he snatches a vial of oil. He pours a copious amount over his fingers before turning back to Saix, who is watching his every movement through hungry eyes. With a quick grin, Axel grasps Saix’s swollen, leaking cock with one hand, leaving Saix gasping and thrusting up into Axel’s touch. With a pleased sound, Axel thumbs the head and strokes slowly, keen to draw out more sounds from his normally silent, sullen lover. Saix is biting his lips hard enough to bleed in an effort to keep quiet, but one particularly dexterous movement of Axel’s hand is enough to cause him to break, a low moan breaking into the air.

Pleased with himself, Axel’s fingers dip lower than, ignoring Saix’s hiss in protest from the lack of friction to his cock. One finger carefully rubs against Saix’s entrance before slowly pressing in, and Axel can’t swallow his own sound of pleasure at the tight heat. Saix makes another low sound at the intrusion, and Axel lightly strokes Saix’s thigh as he allows his lover to adjust to being breached. When Saix calms, Axel adds another finger, curling the digits inside until he hits a particular spot that makes Saix choke. Axel openly watches Saix through half-lidded eyes as he prepares him, addicted to the sounds and expressions Saix makes with each twist and curl of his fingers.

“Enough,” Saix says at last, his voice quiet and rough.

Axel complies, removing his fingers and reaching for the vial of oil again. He pours more oil into his palm, and he hisses through clenched teeth as he applies it to his own cock. Once slick enough, Axel crawls forward, grinning a little as he lifts Saix’s legs and guides them to wrap around his waist. 

“Gonna fuck you now,” Axel murmurs, though he remains still, pressed against Saix’s entrance and waiting to ensure that Saix truly wants this.

“Hurry up, then,” Saix replies, giving an impatient thrust of his hips.

Axel does not need to be told twice. He presses into Saix slowly, pausing when he’s halfway in and Saix begins to grow tense. Craning his head down, Axel softly nuzzles into Saix’s neck, lavishing the skin with light kisses as he allows Saix to adjust once more. When Saix gives a silent nod, Axel nibbles Saix’s ear and pushes forward again until he’s buried to the hilt. 

“Fuck,” Axel says with a groan. “You’re so tight, Isa.”

“Just shut up and fuck me, Lea,” Saix hisses back, and the command is not lost on Axel.

Axel starts slow at first, careful thrusts of his hips that draw out breathy little sounds from Saix that Axel could easily become addicted to. He wants to take this slow, to take advantage of the time they have to indulge in a long, drawn-out fuck, but seeing Saix splayed out beneath him with his hair plastered to his face and eyes drunk on desire, he finds himself torn. And as Saix digs his fingers into Axel’s arms with enough force to bruise, the little bit of control that Axel possessed dissipates. Tangling a hand in Saix’s hair, Axel thrusts hard and deep inside Saix, who tilts his head back and growls his approval.

They move against each other in a heated frenzy, the air becoming full of the sounds of their ragged breathing and the hard slap of skin on skin as the pace intensifies. Saix desperately claws Axel’s skin for purchase as Axel thrusts in deeper, harder, enough to draw out lewd sounds from the Diviner. Axel leans in and swallows those sounds as he crushes their lips together in a kiss, his hand tightening its grasp in Saix’s hair. They kiss like their lives depend on it, all teeth and warring tongues and hungry sounds. When they break for air, Saix wraps a hand around the back of Axel’s neck, nails digging in to keep Axel close. 

“Fuck, Isa,” Axel groans. The sharp pain from Saix’s nails only fuels Axel’s desire, and he shifts his angle just so he can press against Saix’s prostate, causing the Diviner to arch up with a cry.

Neither of them can hold out for very long like this. Axel increases the pace to a nearly unbearable tempo as he buries his face in Saix’s neck, panting mindless words of pleasure into Saix’s skin. Warmth begins to pool inside of him, and he reaches down to stroke Saix’s cock as he comes inside of Saix with a low groan, his body trembling. A few strokes are all it takes for Saix to follow suit, coming on Axel’s hands with a strangled gasp.

Axel pulls out from Saix, but does not bother to clean his hand or get off of him. Both fall quiet then, content to rest against one another in a sticky, satisfied embrace. Once his breathing returns to normal, Saix nudges Axel’s head with his own. Axel obediently lifts his head, peering down at Saix with concern when he sees the discomforted look on his friend’s face.

“I’ll talk to Xemnas about the beds,” Saix says at last, shifting uncomfortably on the sad, blanket-less excuse for a bed.

Axel laughs and tilts his head down to claim Saix’s lips in another kiss.


End file.
